In automotive engineering, components are, nowadays, increasingly often bonded with each other by plastic deformation, for example by crimping. At the same time, there is a requirement for these component parts to be designed lighter in weight, i.e. for example thinner-walled or with a small cross-section. Thus, the component parts, particularly during bonding of component parts by plastic deformation, may suffer damage, which may for example impair the safety of the resulting bond.